


Books and Lovers

by Noctis (DriveByDrabbles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriveByDrabbles/pseuds/Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, discussing parallels of being a good reader and being a good lover. </p><p>A drabble originally posted over at Portkey: http://fanfiction.portkey.org/story/8244</p><p>Overview: Post-DH. Drabble. H/Hr, H/R implied, H/G implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Lovers

"You know, I think the link between being a good at reading and being good in bed deserves some attention," said Hermione.

"Really? How do you figure?" said Harry

"Think about it: What are the characteristics of a good reader?"

"You like books?" opined Ron.

Hermione shot him a whithering look. "No. It's about patience, taking the time to appreciate the unique characteristics of the material in front of you, and—! The understanding that getting to the end isn't the point. _Ron_." She emphasized the latter. "There's such a thing as pacing and enjoying the journey."

Ron, who had tuned out Hermione's rant had half a sandwich stuffed in his face. "Wha? Wha moo mook an maw nfo?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, gave a hard shake of her head and looking to Harry for understanding.

"I think it's a Weasley thing," he remarked.

Blinking, Hermione gave a short laugh, laying a hand over Harry's. She squeezed gently, sharing a moment's unspoken comprehension of the failings of their Weasley lovers. 


End file.
